


Until We Close Our Eyes

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Series: Halcyon: Sormik Week 2016 [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dreamsharing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sormik Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: Sorey is asleep, but that doesn't mean he and Mikleo have to wait centuries to be by each other's side again. Everything is possible in a dream.(Super Late) Prompt Fill for Sormik Week Day 5: Void





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I will not go overboard with this one," I told myself. 
> 
> Someone wrote a meta once that said the ending part of the TOZX eps was Sorey dreaming during his centuries-long sleep. If you could, read the fic with that kind of dreamy atmosphere in mind, because I honestly think it's perfect.

Spills of watercolor and the faint hum of white-light -- the cradle of Sorey’s centuries-long dream unfurled from the void like that. 

He had only half-expected to dream while sleeping, thinking he would be utterly suspended in time in every way as he served as Maotelus’ purifying vessel, all of his energy going into this task. But Sorey floated and drifted, fading in and out like a firefly’s light. The “void” he had expected to enter was warm and white, his breath mixing with Maotelus’, Sorey’s heartbeat soft. 

And he dreamed. At first it was memories, so long ago that he couldn’t possibly remember them this clearly, a waterfall of images from when he was just a newborn, then following him as he grew into his youth. He watched himself like a picture book, his life, the faces of the friends he met along his journey -- and while their voices overlapped like windchimes, he distinctly heard his own laughter mingling with someone else’s.

Someone was always sleeping beside him. Sorey had been the only human in a village of seraphim. At night his body required him to sleep, just as he slept now. He should’ve been lonely in his slumber, entering this realm of dreams none of his family could really relate to. 

But Sorey had never been alone in the quiet nights. Always, there was a presence as calm and beautiful as the spill of moonlight from his window, either reading beside him, or nestling his body close to Sorey’s, as if meaning to sleep in his arms. They were peaceful nights, foreheads pressed together as they closed their eyes and Sorey imagined they could be bridged together in their dreams.

Sorey never really remembered if it worked or not. But the form standing before him couldn’t be mistaken. Outlined in watercolor splashes of white and blue he stood there, his eyes wide and brighter than even the white light spiraling in Sorey’s peripheral. 

His lips parted, and invisible breeze seeming to nudge him toward Sorey. Sorey stretched out his own hand, his feet moving forward through the grass -- though when exactly grass had formed and he had realized he had a body and wasn’t a simple bundle of soul he wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. Only one thing did. 

Mikleo’s fingertips bumped against Sorey’s palm, so soft and right on the edge of something so  _ solid _ , and he exhaled shakily. Then, so true to himself that Sorey knew this was  _ real _ , Mikleo calmed himself, offering a small smile.

“Gramps said that seraphim didn’t dream. When we were kids, I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to save you from your nightmares, the -- the ones with the smoke and fire… In dreams, I couldn’t follow you. So every night I slept beside you, hoping that maybe I could…”

Now Sorey exhaled. He wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s thin shoulders, grasping him, trying to take as much of him in as possible, even if in the back of his mind he worried embracing him too hard could cause him to melt away. 

“It worked,” Sorey breathed.

Mikleo  _ did  _ melt in Sorey’s arms then, but instead of a bleed of color, he slumped against Sorey’s chest, clutching at his cloak, his hair, anything he could hold, both of them affirming the other’s existence while trying to give comfort. Strangely, Sorey felt no desperation, only the soft glow of peace. He smiled into Mikleo’s hair.

“Yeah,” Mikleo whispered, “yeah, it worked. Sorey, I don’t know if you can hear anything when we visit you, but -- we’ve all talked to you. Lailah and Rose and -- and Alisha too. We all came. But it there was too much danger in hellions coming for you if we kept visiting, so -- I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

“ _ How _ long has it been?”

“Too long.” Mikleo’s words snapped like his heart had been holding its breath to say it. “Too long, Sorey. I’m beating you and discovering all the good stuff without you.”

Sorey was quiet, merely taking in the ethereal, dreamlike ring of Mikleo’s voice. Had enough time passed that even a seraphim had considered it too long? Or was that Mikleo speaking out of Sorey’s absence, his presence that disappeared from his side and Mikleo realized only then he’d been living his life measured by a human? Mikleo didn’t look much different, but that could be because of any number of things. Time was becoming meaningless for Sorey, after all.

Softly, Sorey said, “I always heard your voices. They always reached me. Even before you came here like this, I heard you, Mikleo.”  _ Always your voice _ . The words pulled at invisible gossamer strings inside him, unspoken, not even much of a thought, only a deep emotion he could feel wash all over him. 

_ You probably don’t even realize how much you reach out to me. But I hear all of it. Mikleo calling for me. _

Mikleo pulled back, only slightly enough to look at Sorey. “And Maotelus? Do you know how much longer… Do you know how he is?”

“He’s inside me. He -- burned me more than Lailah. Drowned me more than you. But it’s happening. He’s stabilizing. He’s here now, but I think he’s being polite and keeping quiet, haha.” 

Mikleo’s lavender eyes glanced around the dreamscape, around the haze of swaying clouds in the impossibly blue sky. Although he found nothing, he smiled just the same, an expression full of gratitude. 

“For the record,” Mikleo said, turning back to him, “I think you’re still an absolute idiot.”

“You don’t mean that.” 

“I  _ do _ . But still, it was the right thing to do. You found the answer no one else could. That’s -- kind of amazing.” Mikleo’s voice lowered. “ _ You _ ’re amazing.” 

“Whoa, it really has been a long time, huh? For you to say something like that.” Sorey laughed, but after a few moments, he noticed Mikleo wasn’t. He still had a sad smile on his lips, so small and lovely as a rosebud. Sorey wanted it to bloom into a larger show of happiness. He didn’t want this occasion to be full of despair. 

“So you dream too. How is it?”

“I’ve read books on the subject. I expected -- something stranger? But it comes in all kinds of forms. I was just sitting in this dark space -- well, not dark. There was a bunch of sparkling -- stars? I was sitting upside-down in the sky, the same one we saw that night, when you told me you were going to do this. But I wasn’t falling. Just sitting there. You were on the ground, and when you looked up at me -- I was suddenly here.” Mikleo blinked, as if realizing what he’d just explained and was embarrassed by it. “Is that weird?” 

“Not weird at all~ It sounds like a nice dream.” 

“Do you think I’ll keep having it?”

Sorey shrugged. “It’s like you said, dreams are strange. Even I can’t tell you anything.” Sorey moved them down to sit on the grass, his hands sliding down Mikleo’s arms. 

As Mikleo followed, he shifted to be able to rest his head against Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey had always been the more physical of the two of them. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t know why Mikleo suddenly was seeking this contact. Sorey wanted it too. If he could, he’d want Mikleo to keep dreaming with him like this, where they could stay bridged together even if he slept. But he knew Mikleo wouldn’t be able to fulfill their dream -- the real one of exploring ruins and studying history of humans and seraphim -- if he did stay. But even when he did leave, it would be alright. 

They’d be alright.

As if on that same train of thought, Mikleo said, “How long do dreams last?”

“Time isn’t a thing here. It’s just until you wake up.”

“I’m waiting for  _ you  _ to wake up, Sorey. I’m waiting.” The clouds continued to spin above them, catching the fall of shooting stars even though it was daytime. Sorey watched as Mikleo followed their descent with his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered with the movement, like butterflies. Mikleo was smiling now, still sad, but mostly joyful. 

“I’ll make sure before you do come back though, that the world is better than it was before. I’m working to make our dreams come true too.”

Sorey hummed, petting through Mikleo’s hair. “Just for right now,” he said, “let’s indulge in this one.”

What happened if one fell asleep in a dream? They laid on the grass, nestled together, eyes closed, waiting for the day they’d wake up together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Everytime You Kissed Me" from the Pandora Hearts OST came on while I was writing this so I put it on repeat. I had a lot of honey nut feelios because IT'S SUCH A GOOD SORMIK SONG. If you haven't listened to it, go forth and then despair with me. The title of the fic comes from the last line of the song.
> 
> Twitter, @fuwajellyfish  
> Tumblr, clears-jellyfish-dress


End file.
